rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Assassin's Creed AU/@comment-166.147.72.18-20141011052316
My idea Jack would be caught in the middle of the Assassin/Templar War by finding a Piece of Eden and loosing his sister in the process. Deciding to side with the Assassins, he began taking the creed (nothing is true, everything is permitted) a bit too literally and not fully understanding the ways of an assassin. Merida would probably be in training or mid way to becoming an Assassin, being either an archer, crossbows woman, or a sniper depending on the year. She would probably be a bit suspicious of Jack at first and a bit annoyed by his understanding of the creed and his ways. She would be protective of Rapunzel seeing her as a little sister. Rapunzel would be a one or two ranks behind Merida, being a medic. She would probably be young and naïve thinking the Templars (mainly her mother) are not completely bad and trying to make ties with her. She would be more open to Jack than Merida. Hiccup would be either a friend if the Assassins, afull fledged Assassin or just a few ranks away from becoming one, being an inventor and creating new gadgets for the Assassins, much like Leonardo DaVinci. He would be a bit suspicious of Jack at first but later become more open to him. Sandman would be a Master Assassin. He, Tooth, and North would try to teach Jack what an Assassin is and what they do. Tooth would be a Master Assassin. She would feel sorry for Jack seeing his loneliness and pain and would be more of a mother figure to him. Bunny would a Master Assassin. Having known Jack before from a past experience, he would not trust Jack at all and be trying to get him thrown out of the Order. North would be a Master Assassin or the Mentor of Assassins. He would see the potential in Jack and recruit him into the Order. North would be succeeding Manny (Man in the Moon) as mentor. North would be more of a father to Jack. Manny (Man in the Moon) would either be a chief advisor or the Mentor of Assassins. Being the previous Mentor and now chief advisor, Manny would have urged North to recruit Jack into the Assassins seeing his potential or being the current Mentor he would have recruited Jack himself. Pitch Black would be the Grand Master of the Templar Order. Seeing the potential in Jack, Pitch would try to convince him to join the Templars and use his sisters death to create tension between Jack and the Assassins, who Pitch claims is the reason Jack's sister is dead. Being a former Assassin himself and learning with Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, and North, Pitch would know a lot of the ways of the Assassins and know some of their secrets using those secrets and fears to manipulate the Assassins. Drago Bludfist(?) would be a Master Templar, inventor, and main interrogator. Being jealous of Hiccups inventions, he is always trying to create better gadgets and weapons. Gothel would be a Master Templar and main tactician. Knowing that Rapunzel is her daughter and how naïve she is, Gothel is constantly manipulating her into giving her Assassin secrets. Mor'du would be a Master Templar and more of a fighter than a thinker. Seeing that Merida would be a very serious threat in the future with her amazing aim, Mor'du is always trying to eliminate her. Anyway that's just my idea. I'm a big Assassins Creed nerd and I love RotBTD so this is the page for me.